The Chance Encounter
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When Kagome is cast aside by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru takes her in and helps her.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Chance Encounter**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: When Kagome is in the hospital for her monthly check up she finds out she's pregnant with Inuyasha's child. This makes her ecstatic, however Inuyasha is a different story, and he abandons her faster than you can say pie. Sesshomaru sees this and offers to drive her home. One thing leads to another and the two become parents, and married. **_

_**Chapter 1: YOU'RE WHAT?!**_

Kagome yawned and started running away from Inuyasha who was threatening to tickle her. She ran out to the car and sticking her tongue out at him she drove off to her doctors appointment. This happened all the time when Kagome needed to wake up, Inuyasha would help her by tickling her. Upon arriving at the doctor's office her usual doctor wasn't in so she sat for the first doctor available.

Sesshomaru drove into the parking lot of the hospital and in his scrubs. He walked in and upon greeting the nurses he checked his schedule. Getting everything ready he went into the back room and then looked at the first person on his clipboard. Walking out to the waiting room he looked at his clip board on more time to check he had the name right.

"Kagome Higurashi?" He called and his brother's wife, lover, and mate stood up and followed him into room number five.

"I didn't know you were training to be a doctor." Kagome told Sesshomaru on their way to the scales.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru gave a small smile.

Kagome was the only person in the world he opened up to. While she had dated his brother they had become the best of friends. They laughed and talked about everything, in fact, around her Sesshomaru became TALKATIVE. He was FRIENDLY, and NICE, and he LAUGHED. He wasn't cold when ever Kagome was around, she seemed to brighten up his day, no matter the place.

"Well you certainly cut a striking figure in a uniform." Kagome laughed as she got off the scale, and looked back at him.

"Well thank you my lady." Sesshomaru bowed before her, causing Kagome to crack up laughing soon followed by Sesshomaru.

After entering the room again Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he typed her vitals in on the computer. "Can I ask you something as a patient?"

"I am your doctor. That's what I'm here for. To answer questions." Kagome laughed.

"I've been vomiting a lot. Should I be concerned?"

"Hmmm. How long has this been going on?" Sesshomaru voice had become less joking and more serious, but it still held the happy Sesshomaru side.

"Uh… a week now."

Sesshomaru typed some stuff into the computer, and then looked back at her. "Has it gotten worse or better?"

"That's just it. Some days I won't have it at all and other days I can't eat anything."

"Hmmm. Call Inuyasha. He should be here for this."

"…Ok."

"I'll be back."

Sesshomaru stood and exited the room and went to go talk to some of the other nurses. The nurses told him that the ultra sound was indeed free. He walked back into the room to find Inuyasha looking at him with a confused face.

"What's going on?" He demanded Sesshomaru. "What's so important that you had to drag me away from work?"

"Sit down Inuyasha before you fall down." Sesshomaru gave a calm order and Inuyasha obeyed. "Now as far as I can tell Kagome is fit as a fiddle."

"So why am I here?!"

"Patients. Inuyasha. Patients." Inuyasha grumbled something inaudibly but other than that remained quiet. "I'm guessing, although it's an educated one, that Kagome is pregnant."

"What?! That's impossible!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. We're going to do an ultrasound just to double check."

"You're not going to find anything anyway!"

Sesshomaru stood and led the small group to the ultra sound room, and Kagome lay on the bed lifting her shirt. Sesshomaru made sure it was on and ready and then put the warm jelly on Kagome's belly. Running the ultrasound over Kagome's belly he smiled for his sister in law.

"Well I was right. She's about three months pregnant judging by how big the embryo is."

Inuyasha leapt up so fast that he made Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow. "You slut! You god damn slut!"

"Watch your mouth Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru ordered him coldly.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want! You and I are though Kagome! You hear me? Though!" Inuyasha had been yelling this drawing everyone's attention to him. He stomped towards the door and turned to face Kagome. "You and I are over!"

Kagome looked towards the wall, she wanted to cry, to sob her eyes out. Inuyasha didn't want the baby they had worked together to create. She felt her whole world was crumbling down around her.

"Kagome." His smooth strong voice brought her back to the present.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome felt on the verge of crying. "Sesshomaruuuuuuuuu."

Kagome turned and hugged him, sobbing into his scrubs, he was her pillar of strength when no one else would help her. She felt alone except for him. He hugged her back and again regretted that she had fallen for his little brother and not him. He wanted to kiss, to lavish her in love so she would see she didn't need Inuyasha.

But he couldn't do that to her. He loved her, so he would take his time. He would do the mushy stuff if that's what needed to be done. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her if he could do anything to stop it. He pulled back and looked her in those bright brown eyes that were always telling of her emotions.

"You want me to drive you home?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"What about…"

"Ah… I'm gonna be here til midnight tonight anyway. You'd be doing me a favor."

"Ok. But…"

"If you don't have somewhere to stay, you can stay with me. I'm going to get home and crash. You can have the guest bedroom. Do you need anything?"

"Just a few things from the house."

"Ok. We'll stop there and let you get what you need."

As Kagome started walking to the car, and the nurses saw Sesshomaru grabbing his car keys they all nodded because they knew what he was planning. Kagome sat in the car and cried silently Sesshomaru would look over to her from time to time, he knew he had to say something but what?

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru actually sounded sorry for her. "I had no idea he would react like that. Forgive me?"

Sesshomaru never seeked forgiveness from anyone before. But Kagome was special. He loved her with all his heart. Pulling into Inuyasha's small home he looked over at Kagome after turning off the car.

"Want me to go in with you?"

"N…No! Thank you. I can do it." Kagome got out of the car and walked into the house grabbing the necessities like clothes and toothbrush, and toothpaste.

After checking that she had everything she got back into the car and looked out the window again sobbing. When Sesshomaru reached his home He got out of his car after turning it off and went to Kagome's side opening her door. He gave her the key so she could enter the mansion and get settled down.

As he entered her room gently putting her things on the ground near the door he sat on the bed next to her. "Kagome." He rubbed her back gently.

"Look at me." Kagome gave a small laugh as she sat up carefully Sesshomaru still rubbing her back. "I'm a mess."

"I am looking at you. And I see a strong, smart, and brave women who's going to have a baby." Kagome gave a small smile and hugged him tightly. "And Inuyasha is not the last man you're ever going to love."

Kagome sobbed harder but they were tears of happiness. He was always there. Always willing to hear her out no matter what happened. He even stopped doing the job he had studied for years to help her. What was this feeling deep inside her chest. It was stronger than any feeling she had ever had with Inuyasha. What was it?

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru into a hug and he hugged her back squeezing her gently, but hard enough where she felt contained. Kagome had had a hard day and fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. As much as he wanted to hold her until she woke up, he had a job to do. Part of it getting ready to go to court so Kagome would never have to allow Inuyasha to see their kid.

When Sesshomaru arrived home at three in the morning and was hit by the aroma he loved, he smiled. Walking up to his room he saw that Kagome was out of the bed and in the shower. Yawning he walked into his room fell on his bed and went to sleep. Kagome got out the shower, dried her hair, and then rubbed her still flat belly. She couldn't believe there was a little baby growing inside of her, it was so exciting.

Walking into Sesshomaru's room quietly to grab her mirror she looked at his peaceful face and smiled. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek to thank him, then was going to leave when she found her hand in some else's and was pulled into Sesshomaru's arms.

Kagome smiled and hugged him back, when he pulled back a little he pulled her into a heated kiss. Kagome knew it was wrong and didn't know if this would hurt the baby, but she wanted him to take her. Bring her away from all of the wrong and pain she felt.

Pulling back so Kagome could get some air he looked into her dark brown eyes and she into his. "I love you Kagome." She gasped at Sesshomaru's proclamation. "I have ever since I first saw you."

Kagome pulled him into another kiss this time allowing him to explore her mouth and he allowed her to explore his. Pulling back Kagome looked deep into Sesshomaru's eyes and could see the love within them. She knew it took a lot for him to talk about his emotions, and if he told you something like that, you took it to heart.

"It's strange." Kagome gave a smile. "I think I love you too."

Smiling he pulled her into another huge kiss and just as he was bout to take a step further she pulled back and he held her hair while she vomited. Sure right now she seemed like she hated him but he knew otherwise. As she turned to face him he gently put one of his hands on her stomach which was still flat.

"Give your momma a break little one." Sesshomaru told the pup within Kagome.

Kagome smiled. He could be kind when he wanted to be, but he could also be stern when he needed to be. Smiling again Kagome looked at the time and giggled. She had to go sign the divorce papers, the thing that had made her cry a second ago. Now made her want to laugh. Besides she had to tell Sango. All of a sudden the door was opened and a little girl of about ten years old jumped onto Sesshomaru.

"FATHER!" She screamed as she hugged him and he tried to regain the breath she had knocked out of him.

"Hey Rin." Sesshomaru gave a small cough. "Where's Jaken? Your babysitter?"

"Hmmmm. Good question. Where is master Jaken?"

"Why don't you go find him?"

"OK" Rin smiled and went bounding out of the room.

"Sorry about that." Sesshomaru gave a smile as he got out of bed and worked on waking up.

"Father?" Kagome didn't know why but she felt her heart plummet to her stomach.

"Oh! I'm not her real father!" Sesshomaru told Kagome quickly. "She was left on my porch when she was three weeks old, and I took her in."

"OH. Well that makes sense. I have an adopted son too. Shippo. I'm heading to the mall after I meet Inuyasha and sign the divorce papers. Would you and Rin like to come? There's plenty of room!"

Sesshomaru looked at her then smiled, he had been thinking of a good way to explain the Inuyasha thing. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You say that you and Inuyasha broke up then tell them your pregnant."

"O…K?"

"I'll be the father to your baby. We'll tell them I'm the father. They don't need to have another reason to hate Inuyasha."

"Thank you!" Kagome pulled him into a tight hug which he returned.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down stairs holding hands, to go talk to Rin and Jaken. "Rin. Kagome has something to ask you."

Rin bounced over to Kagome and she kneeled down to Rin's level. "How would you like to meet my adopted son Shippo, and go to the mall with us?"

Rin bounced up and so many times Jaken yelled at her saying she was making him dizzy. "Rin would love that!"

"Rin." Sesshomaru told his adopted daughter sternly.

"Sorry I would love that." Rin corrected herself.

"Well we'll be right out, go ahead to the car." Kagome laughed as Rin bounded out of the house and towards the car.

"Sorry about Rin. When she gets excited she refers to herself in third person." Sesshomaru explained grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone. "I'm trying to teach her to call herself by I instead of Rin."

"I think it's cute." Kagome told him as they made their way to the door. "It makes her unique. Different."

Sesshomaru smiled and locked the house then opened the passenger side so Kagome could enter the car. Closed the door after she was in and got in on the driver's side. Backing the car out of the driveway he headed to his half brothers house. Parking the car Kagome told everyone that she would be just a minute then entered the house.

Upon exiting she was holding a folder that she handed to Sesshomaru and he looked over the papers. Within the folder was a paper Inuyasha had signed, stating that he forfeited ownership of Kagome's unborn pup. Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome and then put the papers back in the folder. Driving to the mall Kagome told him to, he parked the car near the malls entrance and helped get Rin out of the car. Jaken had a day off and so stayed home.

"I'll go get Shippo." Kagome told the group and walked into the mall.

Finding Shippo's babysitter Sango, her husband Miroku, and their three kids in the arcade she smiled and after greeting her friends went over to Shippo.

"You were good right?" Kagome acted like she thought he had been a bad boy, but in reality knew he was very well behaved with everyone.

"Yes momma!" Shippo told Kagome with a smile.

"I have a friend for you. Want to see her?" Kagome asked the now excited Shippo. "She's a year younger than you, so play nice."

"I will Momma."

"Ok. This way."

The small group followed Kagome and upon reaching Sesshomaru and the others Sango and Miroku smiled. Kagome introduced Rin to Shippo and Sango and Miroku's kids, they all ran ahead but within earshot of the adults. Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand and every once in a while she would squeeze it trying to hide the wave of morning sickness that was threatening to come out.

As they all sat at the food court they had a few conversations going. Shippo and Rin had become inseparable friends. But when Sango asked for quiet everyone quieted down. Miroku was happy that the entire group was together again. The group had never accepted Inuyasha he was always yelling profanities to Kagome and so the group didn't like him very much. They all awaited to hear Kagome's news.

"Inuyasha and I had a falling out." Kagome started but before they could say anything she cut in. "It's ok. I've moved on." The group sighed and under the table Sesshomaru had his arm around her waist and was gently rubbing her belly causing her to smile with glee. "I'm pregnant."

The group squealed and looked at Kagome hoping this wasn't a joke. Sango was the first to speak. "Who's the father?"

Before Kagome could answer the question Sesshomaru answered it. "I am."

Sango squealed again this time Shippo and Rin looked at Kagome. "We're going to be big brother and sister?"

Kagome gently rubbed both of their heads ruffling their hair. "Yes little ones."

Sango ran and hugged Kagome, followed by Miroku. The little kids all ran up and wanted to touch her flat belly. She allowed them telling them to be gentle. Kagome, and Sesshomaru stood and on their way to the next store Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a family bathroom and pushed her into the wall gently but firmly kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: I Got This.**_

Kagome kissed back but when Sesshomaru pulled back and pulled the small velvet box out of his jeans pocket, Kagome could already feel the words forming on her lips. Sesshomaru kneeled down on the dirty floor of the bathroom and couldn't stop looking her in the eyes.

"Kagome. Would you merry me? Would be my mate and help me raise a family with you?"

"YES!" Kagome grabbed the ring put it on her ring finger, and leapt into Sesshomaru's arms, and he caught her in a huge hug.

Sesshomaru smiled as he set her down on the ground and pulled her into a very passionate kiss, until she pulled back and he held her hair as she vomited again. Kagome looked at him apologetically but he just pulled her into a firm but gentle hug. He loved her, and that didn't change just because she was having morning, noon, and night sickness. Leaving the bathroom Kagome and the others went their separate ways to go home after a long day.

After reaching the house Kagome and Sesshomaru tucked the asleep Rin, and almost asleep Shippo into their beds. Then went to there own bed. Kagome loved the feel of Sesshomaru's strong arms around her as she slept. Sleeping peacefully Kagome and Sesshomaru were looking forward to tomorrow when another day would begin.

Sesshomaru awoke early in the morning to his pager. Seeing who it was he sighed. Grabbing a pen and paper he wrote a quick note to Kagome and set it on her table the corner underneath the lamp. Sesshomaru took off his clothes then looked back at Kagome regretting having to leave her. Throwing on his work clothes he went out the door grabbed his car keys and drove to the hospital.

When Kagome awoke she looked around but couldn't find Sesshomaru. Looking on her desk she saw the note. Gently grabbing it she read it and then rushed into the bathroom to have more morning sickness. She read the note again just to be sure she read it right.

_Sorry Kagome. There was an emergency at the hospital and they need my help. I'll be back as soon as I can. Go ahead and take two of the prenatal vitamins in the cupboard. I'll be home soon I promise._

Kagome sighed took two of the vitamins and went to go play with the kids. This continued for a long time and as Kagome went to go get her check up, Sesshomaru who had now become her regular doctor met her. Kagome took each day in stride and after a month the morning sickness had calmed and was almost nonexistent.

Kagome headed to the doctors office for her check up and was intent to pay for herself. Sesshomaru had other ideas. Just as she was about to pay Sesshomaru walked in.

"I got this." He told the nurse and Kagome turned to fake glare at him.

"I can pay for it myself you know." Kagome reprimanded him.

"Oh but you already paid for it. See my brother tends to act like an idiot, but not in public. At least not until a month ago." Kagome smiled.

When Kagome awoke she smiled feeling Sesshomaru rub her growing belly. She was now five months pregnant and was starting to have a large belly. It was when Sesshomaru smiled at her then got serious that she started to REALLY listen.

"Kagome. Birth is right around the corner. We need to start thinking about the birth you want." Sesshomaru told her rubbing her belly gently. "This little one isn't going to wait much longer. In a month or so you'll be in the throws of labor so we need to act now."

"Yeah I know…" Kagome thought long and hard and for a couple of minutes was quiet. "I want a home birth Sesshomaru. I want to be here with you when it happens."

"I will I promise." Sesshomaru grabbed a pad and a pen and wrote down his cell. "You can call this at anytime."

"But I thought you could get fired if you answered your phone while at work?"

"Your more important. Honest."

Kagome smiled at that then gasped and Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "Did you feel that?" Kagome asked him with a smile.

"I sure did. It kicked."

They had decided to be surprised by the gender of the baby. Kagome smiled and placed her hand on Sesshomaru's. She loved this man. He clearly loved her as well. As the pup kicked again, they both smiled then kissed each other passionately. They had planned to have the wedding after the baby was born so that all their friends could be there.

"Hey there little one." Sesshomaru told her belly with a smile. "We can't wait to see you."

The pup kicked in response, causing the two parents to begin to laugh. Sesshomaru rubbed Kagome's belly and then kissed it. God he loved this women. Her scent was intoxicating to him. He actually felt hurt when he couldn't smell her. About two weeks later Sesshomaru had to go to the hospital, not on call, it was just his time to work.

He was sitting working the very slow shift when one of his fellow nurses asked for his help. Answering his question the nurse left and Sesshomaru went back to reading his chart. Kagome was asleep as it was twelve o clock at night, when she woke up to a strange cramping sensation. Thinking it was one of those fake contractions she tried to go back to sleep.

Shippo and Rin were spending the night with Sango and Miroku, and tomorrow were going to go to Disneyland. When Kagome awoke to another one of the cramps this one harder and longer, she knew it was time. She called Sesshomaru and on the third ring he picked up and whispered hello.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome was scared she didn't know what to do, what might go wrong. "The baby! The baby's coming!"

Sesshomaru who had been in his secret little room to rest, his eyes widened. It was happening already?! He kept his voice calm and authoritive, while on the inside he was freaking out. "How many contractions have you had?"

"I don't know. I just woke up to this pain."

"How far apart are they?"

Kagome glanced at the clock. "About five minutes. But they're getting closer together."

"Try to stay calm. I'm on my way."

"Hurry."

Sesshomaru hung up put his phone in his pocket and walked out to his boss. "My mate and wife is in labor. I have to go."

His boss nodded and motioned towards the door. Sesshomaru was out that door and in his car so fast he was a blur. The traffic seemed to go by way to slowly. When he reached the house he locked the door and ran up the stairs to Kagome. He grabbed her hand as another contraction gripped her in its nonrelenting grasp.

Kagome was crying now she hurt so much. Sesshomaru gently moved her hair out of her eyes and wiped away her tears. Kagome looked at him and his heart broke. She was in pain it was so clear though her eyes that he wished he could fight her pain and make it so it wasn't painful at all.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered. The contractions were two minutes apart by now.

"I'm here." Sesshomaru told her gently rubbing her arm.

"It hurts." Kagome whined.

Sesshomaru knew she must really be hurting if she was whining. He knew that she knew he hated it when people whined. So whenever she could she avoided whining. He simply cooed gently at her and told her he was there. Removing the covers from the bottom of her he lifted her legs and while holding her hand checked how close she was. Two cm.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru told her seeing her crying. "Your two cm. dilated. It's going to be a while. Stay calm."

Kagome was amazed at Sesshomaru, even now when she was about to break down and give up, he not only kept her strong but also was calm. It helped Kagome to feel better and safer. Kagome did her best to pull though another contraction but she was exhausted. She wanted to sleep, but the pain was so much she couldn't. It took everything in Sesshomaru not to break down and appolojize for this pain, this awful pain.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and was about to scream when she found Sesshomaru's hard but soft lips on hers in a chaise kiss. Kagome focused on the kiss until another contraction griped her in its grasp. Kagome screamed but Sesshomaru's lips muffled it. He pulled back and gently kissed her ear as she huffed though the remaining moments of the contraction.

Sesshomaru rubbed her arm and gently tried to get her to feel more comfortable. Kagome was happy that Sesshomaru was there, here he was doing his best to make her feel better even when there really was nothing he could do and they both knew that. Kagome was about to scream again, when Sesshomaru kissed her gently, muffling the scream.

Kagome huffed and panted as now the contractions were basically one right after the other. Kagome didn't even have the time or strength to scream anymore. Sesshomaru looked at how far along she was, only 5 cm.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome was whining though her tears. "I'm really tired!"

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock which now read 5:00 am. "I believe it."

Sesshomaru then looked away from her back down at how she was coming, his bangs hid his eyes from her view. He couldn't take it looking down he allowed the silent tears to fall. If there was anything he could do to help her he would have. He would've taken the pain for her in an instant. But he couldn't and he was worried that she might die. It wasn't unheard of for humans to die in childbirth. Especially when they were birthing a demon, or half demon's pup.

Kagome screamed and brought Sesshomaru back to the present. He shimmied up to her body and looked her in the eyes. She was exhausted, he could see that all over her face. Sesshomaru pulled her into another hug and even though she hurt a lot hugged him back. Feeling another contraction coming, she gently but firmly pushed Sesshomaru away from her so as not to hurt him.

He kissed her to distract her, and it worked. Kagome huffed though the rest of the contraction. Feeling another contraction, Sesshomaru put a damp cloth on her forehead to cool her down. She hadn't remembered releasing his hand, or him moving. But it sure felt nice.

Sighing she winced and a few more tears rolled down her face. As the contraction stopped she gasped for air. Sesshomaru looked at her and whispered her name. She turned to face him, her eyes screaming at him to do something.

"That was a really strong one." Kagome told him closing her eyes to breathe again.

'That means we're getting close.' Sesshomaru thought and still holding her hand he looked down at her core, he wanted to cry himself. She was hugely stretched out, and it seemed to be, in his mind, carnage. 'We're very close. 9 ½ cm. it looks like. I swear to you Kagome, you'll never be hurt like this again. I will never allow you to get hurt like this again. Ever.'

Kagome winced feeling another contraction, only when she heard her name did she look down at Sesshomaru. "On the next contraction, push."

Kagome nodded yes and only had to wait about twenty seconds before she pushed, screamed, and lay her head on the pillow, sobbing. This part hurt more than just having the contractions. Sesshomaru kept his heart as hidden as he could from Kagome, he had to stay calm. Had to hide it. Kagome felt another contraction and pushed as hard as she could, then started sobbing in pain.

"I'm being ripped in two Sesshomaru." Kagome sobbed out. "I can't do this anymore!"

Sesshomaru wanted to allow it to stop, allow her to have the sleep she needed, but he knew that she wanted this pup and could do it. Besides it was to late to stop it now, every bone in his body wanted to help her and make it stop. Sesshomaru knew in order to help her he would have to become the cold "Ice King" that everyone had nicknamed his as. It was the only way. He had to.

"Push Kagome." Sesshomaru told her sternly.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome sobbed out. "I can't. Please…"

"Push."

Kagome's eyes widened. The very Sesshomaru she had spent three years dissolving, was back. The cold, no emotion Sesshomaru had taken control again. This caused Kagome to cry more, thinking she had lost her love. However she pushed as instructed, sobbed, huffed and pushed again.

"Sesshomaru please!" Kagome pleaded with him. She had no strength left. "I can't."

Sesshomaru's eyes met hers and that was when she saw the clash. His eyes became cold then the kind eyes she knew. He was fighting himself. But why? Then it hit Kagome. This! The birth was bothering him. Now why was it though?

"Push."

Kagome did as instructed and started breathing hard after it. That was when, and not until then that she understood. Groping for Sesshomaru's hand, he allowed her grab it. She pulled him into a hug and hugged him as another contraction came, she pushed then looked him in the eyes refusing to allow him to leave her side.

"I'll live." Kagome breathed hard. "It's not your fault, you're not to blame. Please… I need the kind Sesshomaru I fell in love with. Please!"

Sesshomaru's heart lurched, and his determination became stronger. He wouldn't allow Kagome to give up, he wouldn't allow her feel weak. She was by far the strongest person he had ever known. No way was he going to let her feel weak.

"Push Kagome."

Kagome smiling hearing the kindness in Sesshomaru's voice. He had returned. Kagome's love had returned. Kagome pushed as hard as she could and taking a break she pushed again. Now she couldn't speak her throat hurt, and she was beyond exhausted. Pushing again, she started crying some more silent tears. She pushed again and this time heard a baby cry. Kagome sighed and lay down exhausted. Sesshomaru wiped the new baby boy off and handed him to Kagome.

She smiled and allowed him to suckle, looking at Sesshomaru she smiled. He put his arm around her she put her head on his shoulder. Kagome looked at her new baby boy and was in awe of how adorable he was. His white dog ears sat on top of his head in a sea of raven black hair with silver highlights.

"He's so beautiful." Sesshomaru told Kagome, while cursing his brother for abandoning her, but also for getting her pregnant and causing her so much pain.

"He is." Kagome told Sesshomaru with a smile. "Thank you Sesshomaru." He looked at her with a confused look. "I know it was hard for you. Seeing me in pain and all. But honest, I'm ok. It was worth the pain."

Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Even when he placed the walls of coldness up, she had still read him like an open book. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, the exhausted dark brown eyes he had fallen in love with. Sesshomaru kissed her gently and then Kagome handed the pup to Sesshomaru. His eyes widened as he took the baby from her and looked at it's sleeping face.

Hearing a knock at the door Sesshomaru looked at the clock and cursed silently. It was time to have Shippo and Rin dropped off. They had been up almost two nights, and one day. Sesshomaru gently handed the baby back to Kagome and went to answer the door. Kagome meanwhile looked at him trying to come up with the perfect name for him.

"Daddy!" Rin called out grabbing Sesshomaru's leg, his eyes looked down at her and he told her to lower her voice just a tad. "Sorry daddy."

Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru and he pulled him into a hug then looked them both in the eyes. "Be very quiet, and go and enter our room."

"Ok." They both whispered and slowly opened the door and closed it once they entered.

"Can I get you anything?" Sesshomaru asked them yawning.

"Uh… Coffee." Miroku told him looking at him worried. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Eh. Not really." Sesshomaru replied getting the coffee that the coffee maker had made and putting it into two mugs, handed it to Sango and Miroku.

"What happened?" Miroku asked taking a sip.

"Just had a lot on my plate."

"You could've called us to lighten the load." Sango told her best friends fiancée.

Sesshomaru forced a smile to cross his tired features. "Thanks. But I don't think…" He gave a big yawn. "That would've worked."

The three adults looked down at Rin and Shippo grabbing Sesshomaru's pant leg and pulling on it, both speaking at the same time. Sesshomaru put his hand up and the two were quiet. Pointing at Rin she started to talk, Shippo was just jumping up and down but was quiet.

"Mommy wants to see you." Rin told Sesshomaru, then Shippo told him what he was going to say.

"She said now."

"Ok. Ok." Sesshomaru stood and walked into the room shortly followed by Sango and Miroku.

Sesshomaru opened the door and Kagome smiled at Sango and Miroku. Gasping Sango and Miroku placed their coffee on the table near the door and walked over to Kagome. Sesshomaru sat down on the bed next to Kagome moving her hair out of her eyes. She smiled but was clearly tired.

"Kagome…" Sango was in awe.

"His name is Matthew." Kagome told Sango handing Matthew to her.

Sango gently rocked Matthew and Kagome sighed leaning back on the pillow and falling asleep. Sango smiled, she knew how tiring it was to have a baby and wasn't thinking Kagome rude at all. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead gently then yawned himself, Sango placed a hand on his knee.

"Go ahead and sleep." Sango told her friend. "We'll take care of him. Until you guys wake up."

Sesshomaru smiled then got up and as Sango got up to leave she grabbed Rin's hand and Miroku grabbed Shippo's hand. "Come on let's go."

"But I wanna stay with mommy." Shippo complained quietly.

"Little latter. Come on."

Shippo sighed and left the room closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru climbed into bed next to Kagome and pulled her close to him, she leaned back against him and he hugged her closer. He kissed her gently on the forehead again.

"I love you. And you won't hurt like that again. I promise." Sesshomaru was surprised as Kagome turned to face him, her brown eyes tired but stern.

"I know it was painful, but it was worth it. I don't think, now is a good time, but I defiantly want another kid." Kagome told him with a smile. "I know it's painful but I know that because you loved me, and were there for me, I could do it again. That's what got me though it this time. So please don't say that you'll never allow me to have another kid. I love Mathew, and I love you. How could a kid with you one day be a bad thing?"

Sesshomaru smiled and pulled her into another hug, his anger and regret gone. With that the couple slept soundly while Shippo and Rin played tag with each other and Mathew slept soundly. When Sesshomaru did wake up refreshed and energized, he headed out to where Sango and Miroku were. Mathew was in his crib asleep as Sesshomaru passed by however he opened his eyes and gave a small cry, not like he needed anything but as if to say hi.

"You know your daddy don't ya?" Sesshomaru asked Mathew as if he was talking to Rin or Shippo but he gently rubbed the babes head anyway as he left to go thank Sango and Miroku.

Shippo and Rin knew from experience that Sango and Miroku wouldn't allow them to hold their kids, so they hadn't asked to hold Mathew, but now their dad was here and they didn't know about what he might say.

"Daddy." Rin and Shippo asked in unison. "Can we hold Mathew? Please daddy? Can we hold our little brother?"

Sesshomaru turned to face them urged them to follow him as he grabbed Mathew and urging Shippo and Rin to sit on the couch he allowed them to look at Mathew. Shippo and Rin sighed figuring he wasn't going to allow them to hold him either.

"Make a cradle with your arms." Sesshomaru told them and they did so. Sesshomaru gently placed Mathew in Shippo's arms, keeping his arms there just in case Shippo wasn't strong enough to hold him on his own. "Rin your next." Sesshomaru told the sad girl who smiled and waited eagerly.

As Sesshomaru allowed Rin to hold him he was happy to see her kiss him on the head, as Sesshomaru started to walk away Mathew started to cry.

Sesshomaru looked at him and sighed. "I can't be by your side every second of every day."

Mathew just blinked and Sesshomaru sat back down on the couch. Rin gently handed Mathew back to her dad and Shippo and Rin went to go play in their room. Smiling Sango and Miroku left their number on the fridge, and left the new family alone to enjoy the new addition.


End file.
